


Just An Act

by Cerdic519



Series: A Fine Brome-ance [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Airplanes, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brome - Freeform, Clothing Kink, Crushes, England (Country), Fanfiction, First Kiss, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Hollywood, Love, M/M, Self-Worth Issues, United States
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-16 03:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17541458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: Bronn Blackwater, a popular actor thanks to his role as sarcastic mercenary Flynn in a fantasy genre series, has a problem. His character is about to get killed off (amazingly that is not the problem) but before he 'dies' he has to kiss his fellow actor Jaime Lannister on whom he may perhaps just possibly have the very faintest of crushes. Maybe. Perhaps. Just possibly.Still, it's just an act.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SarcasmDoYouGetIt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcasmDoYouGetIt/gifts), [wholocker78218](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholocker78218/gifts).



Bronn sighed as Tyrion dropped into the seat opposite. He had spread himself out across the small table but Jaime Lannister's kid brother was not the sort of guy to take a hint unless he was hit over the head with it. Now that was an idea....

 _“So”_ , the little pest grinned, staring at Bronn from across the table. “I saw the new script. Looking forward to locking lips with my big bro?”

Bronn scowled at him despite knowing that it would have precisely zero effect. Sure enough it did not.

“Yes, I've got to kiss Mr. Dreamboat”, he sighed. “Just to string along those poor saps who'll see us lock lips in Part 19 before I get mortally wounded saving his life in Part 20 and die in his arms. Alas alack what might have been and where's my pay check?”

“That British accent of yours is so sexy”, Tyrion grinned. “All the girls say so, and more than a few of the boys this being Hollywood. You should play up to your character and be more Flynn.”

Bronn supposed that he was right, but much as he liked the character he portrayed he was still himself when the make-up came off at the end of shooting. He knew from people's reactions to the real him at cons that many expected him to be more like Flynn, but away from the screen it was too hard to keep pretending. He could switch into the character at the start of a scene and switch out at the end, and any thoughts that he may have had about kissing Nikos, Jaime's character, were between him and his right hand thank you very much.

And apparently the interfering idiot opposite across the table who was smirking like there was no tomorrow.

“I hate you!” Bronn said though there was no force behind it.

“Brace yourself”, Tyrion said. “When that kissy-kissy scene goes out in a week's time you'll get all sorts of reaction, from the crazy homophobes right up to the even crazier Flynniks.”

“The what?” Bronn asked, confused.

“The people who ship your and Jaime's characters as an item”, he said. “You could be the next big thing, especially as you're both single and attractive men.”

Bronn snorted disdainfully.

“Me, winner of Ugliest Mug On TV?” he said. “More chance of pigs flying!”

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Bronn's agent Zsa Zsa, one of only two woman on the planet who truly scared him, had gotten him this part some years back. It was based on a popular series of books and the actor knew that it would end soon one way or another, unless they did as Hollywood sometimes did and extended the whole shebang. He'd been pleased if surprised at the popularity of his character who'd only been a very minor one in the original books; Flynn was an unscrupulous self-serving bastard who would do anything for the right price. Quite why that sort of person would appeal in Hollywood....

Meh, perhaps it was not _that_ surprising.

Bronn and Jaime Lannister had had no scenes together until recently when their story lines had briefly coincided, and the public reaction had been favorable. Or as Tyrion had put it, some guys and girls had fried the Internet over the 'chemistry' between the two European actors portraying two such different men. Story lines had been adapted so that they had had more scenes together, which had led to ever more occasions of Bronn coming back to his hotel and.... relieving stress.

His character's upcoming death hadn't surprised him, especially given the way Jaime's ghastly sister Cersei (the only other woman on the planet who scared him, although in her case to the point where he would have cheerfully shoved her off the nearest cliff) had made her dislike of his prominence quite plain. She had made a play for him herself but when he'd told her he would sooner stab himself with one of Flynn's daggers, she had tried to hit him. Fortunately they'd been in an area covered by cameras at the time so she hadn't been able to try to claim anything against him, as he knew she had done before to other actors who had 'displeased' her. Quite how Bronn kissing her brother had gotten into the script, the Lord alone knew.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥


	2. Chapter 2

It was a few days later and Bronn was relaxing in his small trailer. They were shooting the kissing scene later that day – the studio presumably feared something might leak out as it would be his last ever scene, his 'death' having already been filmed earlier that same day - so he had decided to take a shower, as he had a few hours before the make-up crew would return to layer several tons of God alone knew what onto his face so it didn't fry under the lights.

He was about to get dressed again when there was a knock at the door. Frowning – Tyrion was at his job just now and and it couldn't be Cersei as he had put garlic over the door - he went to open it.

Fuck it! Jaime Lannister, large as life and twice as beautiful. In an athletics vest that emphasized his bare muscled shoulders perfectly. And Bronn was wearing nothing but a length of cloth. God seriously owed him for this!

“Hey Bronn”, Jaime said smiling his trademark smile (the Englishman should have hated him for looking that good but no-one hated Jaime Lannister, except of course a certain sibling who, despite all Bronn's prayers, had not been nailed by a Metro bus that morning). “I wanted to talk to you about our scene later.”

“What scene?”, Bronn deflected, pulling his robe more tightly around his body.

“Our kissing scene”, Jaime said blithely. “Can I come in?”

Bronn's upper brain began listing the many reasons why what was a bad idea. His lower brain was quicker.

“Sure”, he heard himself saying. “Why not?”

He stood back and allowed the other actor into the trailer. Jaime sat on the chair while Bronn took the couch opposite trying (unsuccessfully) not to think that his dreams that night were probably gonna be at least X-rated. And did the dreamboat have to walk round in that damn vest?

Jaime smiled and ran a hand through his absurdly long hair (that may or may not have also featured in more than one of Bronn's dreams). The older man had to make an effort to will something back down.

“Like the gown”, Jaime smiled.

Bronn blushed. He was careful with his money – he frankly loathed the way some actors tried to buy the friendship of others or blew their cash on all sorts of useless crap – but the jet-black gown was his one luxury, an engraved red 'B' on the breast and his famous saying on the belt in white capitals: 'THERE'S NO CURE FOR BEING A CUNT!'.

“I wondered how you felt about us having to kiss tonight?” Jaime asked.

Bronn sat back and nearly crossed his legs before realizing just in time that that would lead to his virtually 'flashing' the younger actor. _Not_ a good idea!

“It's just an act”, he said dismissively. “I've done sex scenes with a few of the girls and we've all been fine about it afterwards.”

Jaime hesitated.

“Only when we got told what they were planning, I noted you sort of seemed... uncomfortable”, he said.

His eyes bored into Bronn's. The older actor tried not to flinch.

“Never kissed a man before”, he admitted. “Done much in my time but.... that's a first. Not cool for this town, eh?”

“I thought so”, Jaime said, smiling in a way that had Bronn's heart skipping a beat without permission. “That's why I came over. I thought that if we tried it a few times before the scene, you might find it easier.”

Bronn's upper brain once again fought valiantly for control of his vocal chords. And once again it lost. By a long way.

“Okay.” 

Geez, he sounded like a choirboy whose balls were caught in a vice. Jaime's smile widened and he came over to sit on the couch beside Bronn who may or may not have been trembling slightly. It was cold in the damn trailer.

“Relax”, Jaime smiled as he leaned in. “As you said, it's just an act.”

This was ridiculous, Bronn thought. I'm an actor. I've kissed dozens of other actors. I can do this. I can.....

Their lips touched and Bronn's few remaining brain cells promptly keeled over and died a happy death. This was Jaime Lannister kissing him, arguably one of the most beautiful men in Hollywood inside as well as out. Bronn had been in the town way too long to have even an average opinion of most of its inhabitants, many of whom would need a favorable wind to get their IQs into double digits, but Jaime really was as nice as he seemed and......

Hang on a minute. They were still kissing. And that was definitely a tongue....

A cultured hand curled around the back of Bronn's head, pulling him in even further. There was a deep sigh from one of them but it was impossible to tell which. The two had become one, unaware of a world outside and sealed in their own little heaven.

Finally Jaime pulled back, his eyes sparkling.

“Just an act, eh?” he said teasingly.

Bronn blushed fiercely.

“Sorry”, he said awkwardly. “I... I don't know what came over me. I....”

“Well, after we finish filming you can spend the night at my place and see if it comes over you again”, Jaime smiled. “You don't need to bring the gown – house rules are to sleep naked!”

Speech. Bronn could do that, he was sure. Fairly sure.

“But you.... I mean..... I.....”

“Wanted you for some time, Bronn”, Jaime said. “You're a good guy and not the slippery sellsword that makes Flynn, Flynn. Why do you think they put that scene in in the first place? When I saw they were writing your character out I insisted on it. And it gave me a chance to do this.”

And he kissed Bronn again, this time for even longer. A hand slipped inside his gown and toyed idly with one nipple, eliciting a moan of pleasure from his willing quarry. When he pulled back this time Bronn sighed and wrapped his arms around him, unwilling to let him go.

“Looking forward to seeing even more of you later”, Jaime grinned devilishly. “I'd tear that gown off you right now if I didn't have another scene to go get ready for – but I can hardly play the knight errant while sporting a boner you could cut bricks with.”

“Mwah?”

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥


	3. Chapter 3

Bronn normally felt it too much a luxury to fly business class back to his home in England, but after the last week even the heavily padded seat he was on made his butt ache. Seriously, the suave and debonair Jaime Lannister had turned out to be a complete and utter sex maniac!

Praise the Lord and pass the ointment!

They had had thirty-six hours of almost non-stop sex at the horny cunt's California beach-house, stopping only for short naps and food. Bronn would probably never be able to go to the gym after what he'd done to Jaime on the rings, let alone what the horny cunt had done to him in return on the damn rowing machine! And even the food breaks had been torment; trying to cook a meal with a dildo inside you while six foot two of horny nakedness kept walking around the kitchen 'accidentally' brushing against you every five seconds? Hot damn!

Unfortunately Bronn had had to return England for a family event while Jaime had promised to do a con in Las Vegas (though that didn't save the Englishman from being assaulted in the airport car-park by the horny cunt; the resultant boner had almost been hard enough to set off the damn x-ray machines! And Jaime had mentioned a few ideas that he had lined up for when he joined him in England which hadn't helped settle 'things'. Even so Bronn still wondered if he'd dreamed the whole thing – right up up till the moment that a familiar face turned up at his cottage and all but assaulted him in the damn doorway!

Nope, not a dream after all!

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

One week of hedonistic sex later, what was left of Bronn swore as his cell went off and glared at the luminous clock by the bed. Three-fifteen in the friggin' morning! If this was some Indian call-center telling him his internet connection was about to be terminated, they cunts would be getting the damn whistle down the phone again!

Unfortunately it was worse. His agent Zsa Zsa, presumably taking a break from selling sand to the Arabs. It was Bronn knew from bitter experience easier to deal with her now as she would just keep on at him until he gave in to whatever she wanted.

“Zsa Zsa?” he yawned as Jaime pulled himself up beside, annoyingly beautiful even when sleep-rumpled at this ungodly hour. Bronn should have hated him for that but after he had fucked the Adonis while wearing Flynn's hat.... meh, he'd very generously overlook it. This time.

“Darling!” she shrieked (lack of a volume control was another of her many failings; fortunately seeing the number Bronn had positioned the phone a safe distance from his ear). “Have you heard?”

Jaime had clearly also recognized the caller from his fake vomiting motions. Bronn swatted at the pest and switched to loudspeaker.

“It's night-time in England, Zsa Zsa”, he said testily. “Have I heard what?”

“Oh I can never do time zones”, she said blithely. “Your almost-sex scene with the dreamboat went out a few hours ago and social media is _exploding!_ 'Specially when they saw the trailer from next week's episode with you in his arms. So sweeeeet! When can you get here, darling?”

Bronn blinked. Even for her Zsa Zsa was not making much sense, and that was a low bar. Plus some bastard throwing off the sheets and stroking King James into readiness was Not Helping!

“Be where?” he asked, trying to control his suddenly rapid breathing.

“On the set, darling!” she said. “They want to re-shoot the final episode with you surviving, then make your next season into a gay love-fest. You may get to do a lot more than just kiss your dreamboat, though when you do I want to be there for all the X-rated scenes. That butt of his, you could bounce a quarter off it!”

Her news briefly distracted Bronn from six foot two of naked horndog next to him. Only briefly, though.

“That's wonderful, Zsa Zsa”, he said glaring at his annoying lover. “Thanks for calling; I'll book a flight back as soon as I get up tomorrow.”

“Be sure you do”, she said. “One more thing while I remember.”

 _“Yes_ , Zsa Zsa?”

“Try not to let the dreamboat tire you out!”

She hung up before Bronn could swear at her. 

“That's great”, Jaime grinned from beside him, still working his cock the teasing bastard. “Dare say my agent will be on the phone too, hopefully at a more decent hour. Second thing when you get up you can book a flight.”

“Wh... why second thing?” Bronn managed, possibly drooling ever so slightly.

“Because I'm not wasting this!” his lover said as he eased between Bronn's legs and reached over for something that made the older man's eyes widen in shock. “And 'cause I know you're a kinky bastard, I brought Nikos' feathered hat as well as yours!”

Bronn grinned and raised his legs in anticipation. Time to take it like a man – again!

And he did - again!

FINIS


End file.
